My Kind of World
by jennybopeep
Summary: Set after Prom, Finn is fighting his feelings for Rachel, trying to keep his relationship with Quinn intact, and getting ready for Nationals all at the same time.
1. Chapter 1 : Coffee and Chaos

**This will eventually have more chapters, hopefully..soon!**

Finn sat quietly at the Lima Bean, Kurt ordering them their drinks. Things back at home were a little crazy, so it was Kurt's idea to get Finn out of the house and "get some fresh air". Although Finn really didn't really go to the Lima Bean much, he agreed and ordered some hot chocolate. It seemed as if only a few seconds later that Kurt placed the drinks on the table and swung his bag over the bag of the chair. He sat down and sipped his coffee, smiling and enjoying the taste, but Finn took a few seconds to take his cup.

"..Is everything ok?" Kurt's face turned a little concerned for his step-brother, who at the moment seemed a little distressed. Still a little dazed, Finn took a sip of his still-hot drink and flinched a little, obviously in a different world. How could he help it? He and Quinn were not having the best relationship, he was still trying to fight his feelings for Rachel, and now Nationals were near. "Uh, yea I guess," he said softly, placing his cup back down. "Well, actually…no it's not...at all," Finn replied.

Kurt sighed a little, and then said, "Ahh, the mind of a teenage jock." He bit his lip a little, assuming that he was having troubles with girls. He could help with that, he was after all, not exactly 'manly'. "What's wrong now? Quinn getting at another thing again?" Kurt said sympathetically, guessing that it was the source of his brother's troubles. Finn twiddled his thumbs a little. Should he tell Kurt about the other things? Yea, sure, Quinn was part of the situation, but should he mention Rachel? Kurt was his step-brother, and although he hadn't always told the truth to him, Finn figured that no one else would be able to help. While he ran his fingers along the outside of the cup, Finn spoke softly. "Yea…a little more than usual." Just as Kurt was about to ask more, Finn figured he might as well tell the rest. "And we have Nationals coming up, and we have to have a duet, and I wanna sing with Rachel 'cuz I still kinda like her…and…", he said quite quickly.

Kurt looked at him blankly, a little overwhelmed at all the information Finn had just given him. He still liked Rachel? Of course, it was obvious that Rachel had been pining after Finn for months, but never did Kurt think Finn would feel the same again. Kurt sighed, and then got ready to give Finn the low-down. "Ok...listen. You need to get your mind straight. Can I ask you a question?" The jock simply nodded a little, sipping his hot chocolate. "Do you love Quinn-" Finn interrupted, a little confused as to why he had asked. "Of cour-" In turn, Kurt continued talking. "-or Rachel more?" Finn paused, and it seemed the whole world stood still. His mind went crazy with his conscience. Did he? Did he love Quinn or Rachel more? Who was he happier with? When he was with Quinn, she criticized him, but Rachel, she loved him for everything he was. Without permission of his conscience, Finn blurted out, "Rachel." Kurt simply smiled and sipped his coffee. "Well I think that was enough fresh air for today," he said. Finn raised his brows, confused why Kurt wouldn't want to know more. "But…" His step-brother simply got up, swung his bag over his shoulder, grabbed his cup, and motioned for Finn to go out to the car with him. "If you can figure that question out, I think the rest of the answers will come to you."


	2. Chapter 2 : Love Isn't What It Seems

**Ok, just watched "Funeral", and I got some ideas to put on here. Fuinn break-up!**

This wasn't exactly the way he wanted it to turn out. First, Quinn was trying to make him apologize for the whole Prom issue, and now, she was getting on his about Rachel. Together, they walked down the hall, clearly making a scene from their incessant talking and bantering. "Why her, Finn? Why? She's nothing. She broke your heart, and now she's all over you," Quinn said loudly to him. Finn looked around, a little embarrassed. "Can we talk about this later?" She grabbed his arm and pulled him down the hall to the quiet corner where only a few students pass by. "I mean, I would get it if she was gorgeous, and beautiful, and was the nicest person in the world, but she's not! She's a stupid little girl." Finn became angry at her. Rachel was his friend. Well, more than that, really.

Everyone tells him that Quinn was his first love, but lately, he was questioning if that was true. Was this love? Did love mean your partner goes around criticizing your friends, criticizing you, criticizing life? What about respect?

Finn started down at her like a crow. "Ya know, I'd appreciate if you didn't say that. Could you just lay off?" Quinn crossed her arms and huffed as Finn started to turn around. "Yea, well, that was something that she didn't tell me to do when I hit some sense into her," she snapped. Finn froze, a little stunned. Slowly, he turned to her again.

"You…what?" She froze as well, now aware of what she had said. She promised herself she wouldn't tell him, but her anger was too much to not break the boundary. A small tear started to form in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Finn. I didn't mean to-" He broke her off. "God, I know you made some bad choices, Quinn, but I never thought you were that cruel."

Quinn wanted to defend herself, so she grabbed his arm, trying to drain all the emotion out of him that he had left. Finn didn't try to pull away, but he stood there, a large frown on his face, almost looking like he was about to cry. "You know, if you really loved me, than you would respect my friends…and my feelings."

She scoffed, accidentally releasing his arm and letting him squirm away. "Do you love her?" Tears were pouring from her eyes, trying to still accept what was happening. Finn started to walk away, but turned one last time. The last time he would look at Quinn and see his girlfriend. After, they would be no more. "Yea. Yea, I do….I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore." Finally, he turned away, knowing that Quinn was far behind him, trying to conceal what was left of her dignity.


	3. Chapter 3 : Didn't See You There

**Yes, I'm over-exaggerating Quinn a little bit. She isn't completely bitchy, I know that. So for the future, don't hate, okay? The ending will have a little twist with Quinn, so don't say I'm going out of character, nothing is ever as it seems. The reviews are very motivating, thank you for that. Just taking a note for the Quinn thing. The endgame of this fic is Finchel. Don't know how many chapters this will have.**

He knew he had to take things slow. If he went too fast, she would get overwhelmed, and that was the last thing he needed. A few months ago, she was all over him, begging to get back with him like a dog begs for its bone. Now, he wasn't so sure that she would immediately fall into his arms. He had hurt her too much. But at the same time, she wasn't completely innocent either; she cheated on him.

Every glance in the hallway he got from Quinn was either an 'I'll get you back some day' face, or a 'you'll regret it' glare. He wasn't surprised, it was just typical Quinn. But then again, he didn't blame her for being mad. After all, it seemed she gave up Sam for him. She thought that she would live with him; she had it all planned out. She had a right to be mad. But what she didn't have was the right to change his decision. He chose Rachel; there was no doubt about it. If she had something to say, it wouldn't change anything.

This happened to be one of those scenarios. Finn spotted Rachel at the end of the hall. She wore her usual clothes; the cute sweaters, and the short skirts that showed her amazing legs. Finn gulped, realizing that Quinn was watching Finn check Rachel out. She smirked, and then walked slyly over to Rachel. Finn immediately walked down the hall towards Rachel, seeing that Quinn was approaching the totally unaware girl. "Hey, Rachel. How's Jesse?" Quinn said, trying to look sympathetic. Once Finn arrived on the scene, he stood next to Rachel and gave her a look. "Uh...he's fine," Rachel replied, a little confused. Finn stepped in front of Rachel a little and stared into Quinn's eyes. "Just stop, okay? Walk away."

Quinn crossed her arms and leaned up against the locker. Rachel, a little overwhelmed, because she clearly did not know what was going on, stood frigid, holding her books tight, her hands starting to sweat. "Oh…really? I thought that you never wanted to see me again? Why are you talking to me?" Quinn said rather loudly, just so Rachel could hear every word. The brunette stood there, puzzled as to why she said that. _What is she talking about?_ She frowned, and then looked up at Finn, wanting an answer.

"I…" He didn't know what to say. Saying the wrong thing, especially with both Rachel and Quinn there, would be a major downfall. Quinn smiled devilishly; obviously happy with the situation she had created. "Well, I'll just assume that you and Jesse had a nice night at Prom, and…the rest…why don't you tell Finn?" Quinn said, a little sarcastically.

The blonde walked away, brushing the hair out of her face. Finn and Rachel stood there, both silent for a few seconds. "What…was she talking about, Finn? Why'd you say that you never wanted to see her again?" Rachel asked, a little concerned. Finn turned to her and stood silent. "Finn?" Rachel said again, knowing that he was a little out of it. "I'm sorry…I…I gotta get to class. He walked down the hall quickly, a little embarrassed. The brunette remained by her locker, both dumbfounded and concerned. Finn knew he was going to tell her. Just not yet; he wasn't ready yet. It had to be perfect.


	4. Chapter 4 : Hand in Hand

This wasn't the way he wanted it. But he knew that it had do be done somehow.

Finn walked to Glee Club alone, shrugging off the glares from kids nearby. Everyone knew about what had happened, about him, Quinn, and Rachel. And there was nothing he could do about it. He could, however, change the mind of the only person he cared about; Rachel.

Once he arrived, he saw everyone sitting down, talking. The commotion quieted down a little once he walked to his chair. He walked towards the chair next to Rachel, and sat down. Rachel kept her face forwards, but her eyes peaked in his direction. She was worried about him, he seemed off lately. She hated not seeing him at his best.

Mr. Schue walked in with sheet music in his hands, smiling and ready for the meeting. "Hey, guys. So, I've got some song ideas for Nationals, but you guys gotta chip in too. Now, I brought in a few laptops for you to search on, so let's get moving."

All the kids got up, walking over to the table and picking one up, then walked back to their chairs. Rachel glanced over at Finn, who at the time looked dazed. "Hey, do you want to help me?" she said to him, walking over cautiously. He flinched a little, and then turned his head towards her. "Uh, yea, sure," he said, forcing a smile on his face.

They walked towards their seats, Finn accidentally brushing his hand against Rachel's thigh, Rachel blushing. The meeting went as usual, looking up songs and writing down notes, a few members singing parts of songs to try them out.

The meeting was finally over, and everyone was packing up to go home. Rachel slipped her bag over her shoulder, fixing her hair, and glanced over at Finn, who she noticed was staring at her. She has had enough of him avoiding her; she needed to know what was going on with him. Waiting until everyone else had left, she approached Finn, who was putting his bag together, about to leave.

"I thought we were friends, Finn." He raised his eyebrows.

"But…we are friends."

"I thought friends told each other the truth," she muttered, crossing her arms. She was worried about him, she loved him.

He stopped in his tracks, and looked down. "I…." Finn looked back up at Rachel, who had a frown on her face. "The reason why I was weird the other day….I…I broke up with Quinn…"

Rachel stood there, a little stricken. "But…I thought…you loved her." She shook her head in disbelief.

"I did," he muttered. "But what I realized was…I love you more." He couldn't look at her face, he wasn't ready.

"Finn….," she whispered.

Tears started to form in her eyes, still in doubt that what he said was true. Ever since their breakup, all he told her was that he hadn't forgiven her yet. However, he never said that he didn't love her.

"I'm sorry, Rach," he said, picking up his head a little.

She couldn't reply. Instead, she dropped her bag on the ground, surging her lips towards his and kissing his lips. A little surprised, Finn's eyes widened, but they began to close once their lips meshed together.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. God, he missed her so much, it hurt. Rachel's tongue brushed up against his bottom lip. Finn opened his lips, meeting his tongue with hers. She let out a moan, which made Finn question if this all was really happening.

They were interrupted by the last bell, letting the students know that they were about to close the doors. Finn and Rachel pulled back, looking at the door. After a few seconds of silence, Finn turned his head back at Rachel, cupping her face, and stroking it softly.

"I love you, Rachel Berry."

Rachel smiled, and blushed. "I love you, Finn Hudson."

Both students picked up their bags, and walked towards the door. They were leaving differently than they had entered. When they arrived at school, they were alone. When they left, they were hand in hand.

**Finchel reunion! This will have an epilogue, so stay with me here. Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. **

**Also, I'm in the mood to do some other fic; Quinntana, Brittana, or St. Fabray. Let me know in the comments, or message me!**

**Reviews and comments are appreciated, and get me motivated! **


End file.
